Uma história que se repete
by ScorpioNoLuthien
Summary: O que acontece quando a história se repete? Primeiro o pai, agora o filho se apaixona por quem não deve. Universo Alternativo. O sumário não é muito bom mas leiam que a história é melhor...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. **

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém uma ou mais relações entre homens. Se não gosta, não critique quem escreve, apenas não leia.**

**Capitulo Um**

-Caralho Mask quero ficar por cima hoje.

-Oh Mi mas tu sabes que eu odeio ser o passivo. Adoro foder-te enquanto te puxo o cabelo.

Nos últimos dezoito anos Carlo tinha ancontrado ao lado de Milo a sua sexualidade. E que sexualidade. Adorava foder Milo até lhe endireitar a alma.

Após ser rejeitado por Shura continuou a ser o seu braço direito, agora treinado para guardar o filho do patrão acima de tudo.

Milo passava pelo mesmo problema com Camus quando naquela noite ouviu o pior não da sua vida. Tornaram-se então parceiros de cama. Ele ensinou-lhe que sexo com homens pode ser muito bom mas detestava ficar em baixo. Não havia qualquer ralação amorosa entre eles, apenas amizade e necessidade.

-Miii vá lá...-disse Carlo lambendo-lhe a orelha- Prometo que para a próxima não arranjo desculpas.

-Isso é desleal Câncer humm.- retorquiu Milo já completamente excitado.

Carlo já o chupava vorazmente, aquela era uma batalha perdida para o escorpião.

De repente, a porta do seu quarto abriu de par em par.

-C.C já voltei! Tenho umas coisas para te mostrar...- as palavras morreram na boca de Seiya ao ver a cena entre os dois homens.

Carlo levantou-se e Milo tapou-se rapidamente.

-Seiya o que é que eu já te avisei? Bate à porta primeiro. Sai Milo, estou de volta ao trabalho.

Milo pegou na sua roupa e, embrulhado no lençol, foi até ao banheiro do quarto. Minutos depois saiu totalmente vestido.

-Vemo-nos mais logo Câncer.

O rapaz na frente de Carlo estava completamente atônito.

-Querias-me mostrar alguma coisa certo? Que tal começares por aí?

Envergonhado Seiya abriu a mala que trazia e lá de dentro retirou uma carta. Esticou-a para que o outro pudesse lê-la. Era de uma rapariga que se dizia apaixonada por ele.

-Boa campeão! Não é a rapariga que te chamou a atenção?

O rapaz deu um breve acentimento de cabeça.

-Então porque estás com essa cara? É pelo que viste?

Ele acentiu de novo. Carlo suspirou.

-Ok miúdo, vamos mesmo ter de falar sobre isto? Senta-te...

Seiya sentou-se ao lado dele na cama mas um pouco afastado.

-Seiya já não és nenhuma criança então vou ser direto contigo. Praticamente desde que nasceste que eu e o Milo fazemos sexo. Somos gay e somos felizes assim ok?

-Então vocês são namorados?

-Não . Fazemos aquilo que vocês miúdos dizem, damos uma pegadinhas. Nos aliviamos um ao outro. Um homem tem necessidades.

-E porquê um homem?

-Bem, isso nem eu sei te responder. Já não me sinto atraído por mulheres à muito tempo...

Ele fez uma careta com o que ouviu.

-Se sentires nojo de mim podemos falar com o teu pai e te arranjar outro segurança.

-Nada disso Mask. Sabes bem que não te trocava por ninguém, só preciso de tempo para me habituar á ideia. Assim até é melhor, deixas mais mulheres para mim.-disse com um sorriso maroto.

-Então vai tomar banho antes do jantar. O teu pai te mata se sabe que andaste a fumar. Aproveito e vou também eu tomar um, como alguém não sabe bater na porta, é tudo o que posso fazer.

Seiya riu e se levantou na direção da porta . Antes de sair deu uma última olhada ao amigo e segurança. Ele era um homem atraente,deduziu. Depois se apercebeu que ele ainda estava nú. Olhou para o seu sexo grande e corou violentamente.

Carlo reparou para onde o jovem olhava e o ter ficado sem jeito. Gargalhou, se dirigiu a ele e, antes de fechar a porta disse:-Se se continuar a babar por mim vou achar que está interessado.

Seiya ficou ainda uns segundos a olhar para a porta fechada e , finalmente,decidiu o que responder à rapariga da carta. Definitivamente sim dizia o seu cérebro ao contrário do seu sexo que dizia algo totalmente diferente.

-Mas pai eu quero sair com dezoito anos e não posso fazer nada. Isso não é normal.-gritou á mesa de jantar.

-Sabe bem o que essa rapariga quer Seiya. E para além disso não me posso dar ao luxo de lhe deixar sem proteção na rua.-Shura retrucou para o filho num tom frio.

-Quer dizer que é impossível alguém gostar de mim pelo que sou e não pelo dinheiro? Ela não é assim pai, é diferente.

eu posso acompanhar o seu filho à civil. Retiramos os outros homens e eu me desloco com ele para qualquer sitio.-Mask interviu antes que Seiya ficasse de castigo nos próximos séculos.

-Mask um dia lhe dei este concelho e hoje volto a lhe dar. Se limite a fazer o seu trabalho é para isso que é pago. Dispenso opiniões.

-Não fale assim com o Carlo, ele é bem mais família que você. Só quer saber de trabalho e de dinheiro.-Carlo lhe deu uma negativa de cabeça antes que ele continuasse. Não adiantava espicassar mai Shura quando ele já estava fora de si. Todo o seu corpo o demonstrava. Começava logo a suar e já tinha um ligeiro tom de vermelho nas faces.

-Se pode retirar da mesa se não tem fome. Este assunto para mim está encerrado.

Mask esperou que Seiya abandonasse a sala como um furacão antes de se aproximar de Shura. Pegou uma cadeira e se sentou perto dele.

-Shura não pode ser assim para o miúdo. Está o afastando de você. Me deixa leva-lo, eu prometo nunca sair de ao pe dele. É o seu primeiro encontro com uma rapariga, é importante.

Shura suspirou. Parecia cansado, a idade fez com que ele se tornasse numa estátua. Frio e dificil de quebrar.

-E se eu estiver certo Carlo? E se ela só quiser o dinheiro dele? Ele vai ficar destroçado.

-Isso faz parte de crescer, não o pode continuar a guardar numa redoma de vidra.

-Eu sei C,eu sei.-acabou por dizer derrotado.

-Prometo que estaremos em casa as onze horas.

Enquanto isso Seiya destruía o sdeu quarto. Se sentia injustiçado. Sempre foi um bom aluno, praticava desporto, fazia tudo para seu pai ter orgulho nele. MAs era tudo em vão, o pai parecia uma pedra sem sentimentos.

Estava a meio de destruír a porta do closet quando o segurança entrou no quarto.

-Decidiu fazer remodelações a esta hora da noite?-perguntou sarcástico.

Seiya nem o ouviu. Deciciu então se dirigir ao rapaz e agarras os seus braços em gancho para este não os mexer.

-Ele é um filho da mãe sem coração Mask. Viu como ele lhe tratou? Não vale nada. O odeio.

-Se vai acalmar ou não? Gostava de lhe poder soltar.

Seiya parou de se debater. Ele era mais alto que Carlo pelo menos uma cabeça e praticava desporto, sem dar por isso o conseguiu cansar com os seus puxões.

-Amanhã temos de estar em casa às onze da noite. A que horas quer sair daqui?

-O quê? Mas ele disse que não. Você pode ser despedido e eu não quero isso.

-Ás dez pode ser? Preciso saber Seiya.

-Ás doze horas...

-Ok. Estarei na garagem a essa hora, não se atrase.

Saiu deixando Seiya sem perceber nada so que se tinha passado.

Eram doze e cinco quando um Seiya sem fôlego se apróximou da porta da garagem. Carlo já se encontrava no interior tinha certeza disso. Ele era muito pontual. Vestido com uma camiseta preta de uma banda rock qualquer e com uns jeans com buracos nos joelhos. Em todos os dezoito anos que ele conhecia o segurança poucas eram as vezes que o tinha visto ser o uniforme.

-Está atrasado.- lhe disse encostado num carro.

-Desculpe, quis me arranjar um pouco mas acho que não resultou.

Carlo olhou para o rapaz. Com 1,95 cm, ombros largos e cintura esguia. Vestia uma camisa social e uns jeans de lavagem escura. Parecido com o pai como era, os seus cabelos negros lhe acentavam que nem uma luva.

Percebeu que se babava pelo rapaz.

-Estás bem-disse dando lhe costas- Podemos ir?

-Sim. Como vamos? Na minha moto?

-Por mim tudo bem. Você guia, hoje estou de folga dessa função.

Seiya se riu.-É justo.

Tinha combinado de se encontrar com a rapariga no parque de diversões. Assim Carlo poderia se manter distante e o ter sempre debaixo de olho.

Encontrou-se com ela ao portão. Primeiro lhe pediu para a levar na montanha russa, depois na da àgua, depois quis almoçar num sitio romântico. Depois do almoço quis andar na roda gigante e Seiya já estava farto.

Subiram para o banco da roda e ela tentou o beijar, aliás o beijou mas o que ele sentiu foi repugnância. Aquilo não parecia certo. Saíram da última volta e ele arranjou uma desculpa para sair de perto dela.

Mask que observava à distância ficou confuso quando o rapaz se despediu e pegou no celular. Segundos depois o seu próprio toca o tom do outro.

-Queres ir jogar flippers?

-Temos flippers em casa...

-Sim... mas ainda é cedo e eu quero estar longe da mansão umas horas.

Ás vinte e duas horas ja Seiya estava leve. Carlo suspirou. Não o devia ter deixado beber tanto, era perigoso o levar assim na moto. Acabou por chamar um táxi.

-Sabes C, hoje me diverti tanto. Tive um encontro sabe? Foi maravilhoso. Fizemos coisas que nenhum casal faz. Me senti feliz em muito tempo.

-Sim Seiya, a rapariga tinha umas grandes mamas já sei. Não precisas exagerar.

-Mamas? A pessoa do meu encontro não tinha mamas... Esse foi só um aquecimento sabes?-retorquiu o rapaz feliz.

-Pára de dizer parvoíces. A bebida já te chegou à cabeça.

-Não são... Adorei estar contigo hoje. Quero estár sempre assim C.

Finalmente chegaram ao qurteirão da mansão. Mask pediu para o táxi parar a três casas da deles. Seria mau no dia seguinte a machete no jornal ''Filho do governante bebedo declara o seu amor a homem misterioso'', seria melhor não arriscar.

Seiya conseguia andar sozinho mas parava imensas vezes para observar coisas que só ele podia ver.

Muitos minutos depois o segurança abria a porta do quarto do rapaz e tentava deita-lo.

-Seiya eu tenho de trabalhar amanhã. Vá lá, sê um bom menino e deita-te quieto para eu te despir.

-Só se depois disso dormires comigo.-Agarrou-o pelo braço e puxou-o para si.

-Miúdo tu não sabes o que estás a fazer então sugiro que te deites e durmas.

-Eu quero-te C. Muito. Desde ontem que não consigo parar de pensar no que vi no teu quarto. Fiquei excitado e com inveja do Milo.

-Chega Seiya! Pensava que te tinha ensinado a não brincar com as outras pessoas e, de certeza que não o vais querer fazer comigo. Não mexas com o que não deves.

-Mas Mask ouve-me. Não é a bebida a falar. Eu não me sinto assim com mais ninguém, só contigo eu posso fazer tudo. Hoje sair com aquela rapariga fez-me ver isso. Ela beijou-me e eu quis que fosses tu ao invés dela.

-Tu estás só confuso com o que viste. Sentes isso porque eu sou como se fosse teu pai. Aliás tenho idade para isso, sabes? Por favor não brinques com esse assunto.

Seiya levantou-se como pode e abraçou-o. Um calor invadiu o coração de Carlo como há muito não acontecia. Mas não podia, ele era uma criança. Não podia confundir as coisas, ele era um segundo pai para o rapaz e não podia dar-lhe o que ele pedia.

Com dificuldade afastou-se do rapaz e o mais friamente possível disse-lhe:

-Eu não sinto o mesmo por ti. Não dizes que és adulto? Então devias ter juizo. Arranja uma mulher e tem filhos. Não vou poder tomar conta de ti para sempre.

Sem mais uma palavra deixou o quarto deixando para trás o rapaz destroçado.

**Olá a todos,**

**Esta é a minha primeira fic postada. Eu sei que é com um casal incomum mas espero que gostem. **

**Deixem as vossas reviews para saber o que acharam desse primeiro capitulo.**

**Peço desculpa se conter algum erro. **

**Beijos a todos.**

**ScorpioNoLuthien**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. **

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém uma ou mais relações entre homens. Se não gosta, não critique quem escreve, apenas não leia.**

** Capitulo 2 **

Desde cedo Seiya havia aprendido a aceitar que não tinha mãe. Aliás, tinha, mas só a havia visto três a quatro vezes em toda a sua vida. Com dezoito anos vivia com o seu pai e os seus empregados. Entre eles estava Carlo o seu segurança e o homem que tinha acabado de lhe partir o coração.

Seiya à pouco havia descoberto que Mask era gay. Apanhou-o em pleno ato com Milo, membro da equipe de segurança. Mas em vez de se sentir enojado sentiu-se até bastante agradado com a cena. Ele era, até ao dia, o único com quem partilhava tudo.

Ao contrário do que estava à espera Carlo simplesmente repeliu-o para longe.

Já se tinha passado uma semana desde o sucedido e ele só se levantava da cama para ir às ao máximo ficar na companhia dele, o que se vinha a demonstrar bastante dificil.

Nesse dia levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao banheiro para tomar um duche. Teria aulas daí a duas horas. Olhou-se ao espelho e viu o seu reflexo como nunca tinha visto. Estava muito branco e com grandes sombras negras por baixo dos olhos.

Ouviu a porta abrir mas não demonstrou qualquer emoção. Sabia que era ele. Ouviu os passos, do anteriormente melhor amigo, aproximarem-se. Ele pegou a sua escova de cabelo de cima do toucador e começou a escovar o cabelo, agora curto e mal cortado, do rapaz como se ainda fosse criança.

-Sabes Seiya, a primeira vez que te vi a olhares para mim com esses olhos verdes só pensei que para o resto da minha vida iria proteger-te de todo e qualquer mal. Mas não o consegui fazer. Defendi-te de todos menos de mim próprio. Desculpa pequeno. Eu amo-te mas não dessa maneira. És o filho que eu nunca consegui sentir o quanto queres estar longe de mim agora, decidi colocar outra pessoa à frente da tua segurança.

O rapaz olhou para Carlo desconsolado. Ele sabia que era o melhor para ambos mas era dificil de aceitar.

-Vou-te dar tempo para recuperares. Até lá estarei instalado na empresa a fazer trabalho direto apenas para o teu pai. Amanhã de manhã terás aqui outra pessoa à porta. Não te assustes, ele é duro mas é muito profissional.

Carlo dirigiu-se à porta e Seiya só conseguiu murmurar ''Amo-te''.

-Eu também miúdo. Eu também.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Apartir daí o dia de Seiya ficou ainda pior. A única coisa boa seria poder estar sozinho até de manhã. Esta era a primeira vez que isso acontecia.

Pegou na sua moto e, em vez de se dirigir à faculdade, dirigiu-se á praia.

Estava um dia lindo, sem demasiado calor e com pouca gente. Decidiu caminhar na areia. A meio caminho sentiu algo a atirá-lo ao chão com violência.

-Estás bem? Desculpa... O meu irmão consegue ser um bruto às vezes.

Abriu os olhos para se deparar com um rapaz que sorria para ele.

-Espero não te ter magoado muito. O meu nome é Shun.-Estendeu-lhe a mão para o ajudar a levantar.

O rapaz de nome Shun parecia ser mais novo que ele um par de anos, era bastante baixo e delicado para um homem. Usava os longos cabelos tingidos numa extravagante cor verde.

-Não te preocupes, eu estou bem. Foi mais o impacto. Não estava à espera. O teu irmão aí tem um braço forte.

-Mais atrás estava um rapaz que aparentava ter a sua idade. Era mais baixo que Seiya pelo menos uns dez centimetros mas não parecia menos letal por isso. O seu corpo trabalhado podia deitá-lo abaixo e ele não tinha dúvida disso.

-Pede desculpa ao moço Ikki.

Ele grunhiu qualquer coisa de longe que Seiya não pôde descernir.

-Queres jogar connosco? Pareces ser bem mais par para o meu irmão que eu. Gostas de rugby?-perguntou Shun.

-Claro! Porque não? Não tinha nada demais para fazer agora.

- Então talvez seja melhor despires-te. O Ikki é bruto, pode-te estragar alguma peça de roupa.

-Erm.. Eu não tenho calções de banho. Só interiores.

-Não faz mal, és alguma florzinha? Somos todos homens aqui. Temos todos o mesmo material.-disse pela primeira vez o outro rapaz que agora se aproximava.

De perto Seiya pode observar que os seus olhos eram azuis meia noite e os seus cabelos pretos apresentavam reflexos azulados no mesmo tom dos seus olhos.

Duas pessoas invulgares, pensou ele.

Despiu-se até ficar só de boxers e começou a jogar. Definitivamente não era confortável, o tecido fino não protegia o seu órgão de entrar fortemente em contato com o rapaz mais velho dos irmãos.

A luta por dominância agora era tão grande que o pequeno Shun apenas observava num sitio distante. Se algum dos dois o encontrasse com aquela violência teria de ir para as urgências.

Só pararam quando já estavam ambos cansados, um deitado ao lado do outro na areia.

-Ei! O vosso jogo foi bem que não joguei senão esmagavam-me entre vocês.-disse o mais novo.

Seiya olhou para o ecrã do celular. Estivera a jogar quase o dia todo. Em casa deviam agora estar quase a telefonar para a segurança nacional e a dá-lo como desaparecido. Suspirou.

-Bem, eu tenho de ir andando. Em casa ninguém sabe que eu saí. Devem estar preocupados.

-Ohhh... Eu ia-te convidar para jantar connosco. Moramos aqui perto.-Shun fez beicinho.

-Afinal que idade tens tu? Pareces um bocado grande demais para ser controlado. És menino da mamã?-disse Ikki.

-Não, não sou. E se queres saber, Shun aceito o teu convite.

-Ótimo. Vieste como? De transportes? Se foi o Ikki pode-te deixar depois em casa.

-Nada disso, eu estou de moto. Talvez seja melhor levá-la para mais perto de vossa casa.

-Ok, vamos lá buscá-la.

Seiya guiou-os na direção de onde estava a moto. Quando chegaram perto dela Shun e até Ikki ficaram de boca aberta.

Era uma Ducati Diavel Carbon novinha em folha, prenda dos seus dezoito anos. Era preta e vermelha, linda.

Ikki aproximou-se da moto. Estas viaturas de duas rodas eram a sua perdição.

-Posso?-pediu autorização para tocá-la. Os seus olhos brilhavam de contentamento.

-Tens carta? Se quiseres podes guiá-la até vossa casa.-disse Seiya.- Eu sei que não é muito mas numa outra altura combinamos uma volta maior.

-Estás a brincar certo?Vais-me deixar conduzir a tua moto sem me conheceres?

-Eu vou contigo claro.

-Boa, está resolvido. Vocês vão os dois, eu vou a pé. Aposto que chego antes de vocês.-Shun já tinha arrancado antes de acabar a frase.

-Então, vamos? Ou vais ficar aí a olhar para ela?- deu um dos seus melhores sorrisos ao estender-lhe a chave.

Foram de moto até casa dos irmãos. Shun estava certo, era bem perto da praia. O seu prédio era modesto e um pouco antigo. Sentiu Ikki ficar sem graça ao parar a moto, que em comparação era mais despendiosa que a casa.

Seiya desmontou e tirou o capacete.

-A nossa casa é modesta, não repares.-disse ao mostrar o primeiro sinal de fraqueza do dia todo. Estaria com vergonha da casa ou com o que Seiya diria dela?

-É perfeita!-disse-lhe com um sorriso.

Quando entraram já Shun tratava do jantar. Cheirava deliciosamente.

Por dentro a casa era pequena, apenas com um quarto, a sala com cozinha e o banheiro.

Entrou e dirigiu-se a Shun. Parecia um anão ao pé de Seiya, Ikki não pode deixar de reparar.

Necessito só de fazer uma chamada ok? Volto já.- Seiya pediu a direção do banheiro e, com a porta fechada, discou o numero de Carlo. Teve apenas uns segundos para se aperceber que não tinha pensado nele o dia todo quando o outro atendeu.

-Onde estás Seiya? O teu pai está histérico.

-Calma C, estou só em casa de uns amigos a jantar. Depois vou para casa.

-Devias-me ter avisado miúdo. És minha responsabilidade. Dou-te um pouco de liberdade e tu desapareces. E se te acontecer algo à noite?

-Não te preocupes e acalma o pai. Estou ao pé da praia e tenho companhia para casa depois.

-Vou tentar mas despacha-te.

Voltou à sala mais descontraído. Já Shun e Ikki ocupavam os seus lugares à mesa.

A noite passou-se calma e divertida. Bebeu com Ikki e jogou póker com os dois.Ás 00h decidiu que já era tarde demais. Levantou-se mas não estava em condições de conduzir.

-Posso cá ficar Shun? Posso? Não me sinto bem ir para casa assim.

-O Ikki leva-te então. É melhor Seiya, tinhas horas para estar em casa e já as ultrapassaste à muito.

-Ikkiiiii deixaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

-Por mim não. Não quero confusões. Ele tem dinheiro e alguém pode andar a procura dele. Procura um contato no celular dele e disca o número. Eu vou-me deitar, amanhã é o meu primeiro dia de trabalho.

Ikki já não ouviu quando Carlo chegou para levar Seiya.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Acordou com uma dor de cabeça enorme. Céus onde tinha batido com ela?

Desligou o maldito despertador. Era sábado, porque não o tinha desligado no dia anterior? Então lembrou-se que tinha ido jantar a casa dos dois irmãos. Que vergonha, ficou bebedo na casa deles. Como teria chegado a casa?

Levantou-se e abriu a porta do corredor. Desceu as escadas e dirigiu-se à cozinha. Estava tudo deserto. Como sempre o pai devia estar a trabalhar.

Comeu e foi para a sala ver televisão.

A casa estava sossegada demais. Era fora do vulgar. Talvez Carlo estivesse a fazer reunião de pessoal. Era melhor ir confirmar.

Levantou-se e dirigiu-se à cave. Era lá que Mask tinha a sua sala de reúniões. Ao chegar ao final do lance de escada ouviu vozes e concluiu que estava certo. Mas que fazia o seu pai a participar também? Deixou-se ficar a escutar à porta, não era certo mas a curiosidade ganhou-lhe.

-Nos próximos dias vamos ter ainda mais atenção a ele. Quero segurança em todas as portas inclusive na de Seiya. Com todos os atentados que andam a acontecer não me posso dar ao luxo de andar solto e avontade. Só sai com a minha autorização e acompanhado. Entendido?

-Sim Sr.- disseram todos em conjunto.

Seiya estava horrorizado. Agora era prisioneiro na sua própria casa? Nunca se importou quando era Carlo, ele era seu amigo, mas agora outro qualquer...

Subiu as escadas de quatro em quatro. Não ia continuar a ser controlado. Entrou no quarto e pegou na sua maior mochila, teria de enchê-la quer fosse com dinheiro ou comida. Com a rapidez da sua moto antes que dessem pela sua falta já estaria longe. Saiu pela porta da frente para chegar ao seu transporte. Montou a moto e saiu pelo portão eletrico.

Parou no primeiro multibanco que encontrou e levantou todo o dinheiro da sua conta. Dirigiu-se à praia onde tinha estado no dia anterior para pensar o que faria asseguir e sentou-se na areia a vislumbrar o mar.

-Olá Seiya. Que fazes por aqui? Não é a apanhar Sol de certeza, hoje não está dia para isso.

Olhou no sentido da voz estremunhado. Era Shun o rapaz de cabelos verdes que tinha conhecido no dia anterior. Desta vez estava acompanhado por um rapaz de cabelo loiro e olhos azuis.

-Hum... Não tinha para onde ir, resolvi parar aqui e pensar que rumo levo asseguir. Estás metido em algum sarilho? Precisas de ajuda? Posso falar com o Ikki, ele é segurança, pode te ajudar.- Uma ruga de preocupação formou-se entre as suas sobrançelhas.

-Não Shun, deixa estar. Prefiro não envolver ninguém. Pensei em sair do país. Talvez vá para Portugal,é perto mas suficientemente longe.

-Do que foges Seiya?

-Daquilo que sou.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Nota da autora:

Bem aqui está o segundo capítulo da minha história SeiyaxIkki... Espero que gostem e deixem muitas reviews...

Vou postar um capitulo por semana, o da próxima já está quase pronto.

Xoxoxox

Luthien


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. **

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém uma ou mais relações entre homens. Se não gosta, não critique quem escreve, apenas não leia.**

** Capitulo 3 **

Passou a fronteira no final do dia, agora poderia relaxar. Parou numa estação de serviço e comeu alguma coisa. Tinha de telefonar para casa, precisava dizer-lhes que estava bem. Após o terceiro toque Carlo atendeu o seu telefone.

''Estou sim? Fala Carlo Mask.''

-Sou eu Carlo.

''Seiya? Por amor de Deus miúdo onde te meteste? Está toda a gente à tua procura. O teu pai está quase a ter um esgotamento nervoso.''

-Diz-lhe que eu estou bem, seguro, mas não vou voltar. Preciso viver a minha vida e não o vou conseguir perto de vocês.

''Eu posso falar com ele para te dar mais liberdade, mas volta por favor''- preocupação transparecia na sua voz.

-Não Carlo, desculpa. Amo-te.

''Também te amo miúdo.''

Quando desligou a chamada uma dor se apoderou do seu coração. Havia acabado de cortar definitivamente a relação com a única pessoa que o compreendia.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Viajou até ao Norte do país e decidiu instalar-se numa terra perto de Bragança. Desfez-se da sua moto, chamava demasiada atenção. Procurou por casa e encontrou finalmente um quarto vago numa casa habitada por dois rapazes estudantes. Um era brasileiro e o seu nome era Aldebaran Taurus, o outro chamava-se Afrodite Piscis e era natural da Grécia. Eles dividiam um quarto (como casal) e o outro era de Seiya.

Mudou o seu nome para Seiya Pegasus para poder voltar a estudar. Iria esse ano entrar na faculdade. Acabou- a em três anos. Ali era feliz perto dos seus amigos que aumentavam a cada dia que passava. Tornou-se numa pessoa divertida e extrovertida. A vida corria bem até que encontrou Shun por acaso.

Estava com os seus amigos na esplanada de um café quando o viu. O rapaz virou a cara na direcção dele mesmo no momento em que Seiya procurava abrigo dentro do estabelecimento. A partir daí foi uma cascata de eventos. Viu-o pegar no telemóvel, discar um número e então percebeu que tinha sido descoberto. Toda a Espanha deveria ter estado com a sua cara espalhada tempo suficiente para Shun saber quem ele era.

Correu para casa e pegou de novo na sua mochila. Atirou as suas coisas lá para dentro o mais depressa possível. Aldebaran,que observava a cena toda do batente da porta em silêncio disse-lhe:

-Sabes que é impossível fugires de ti próprio certo? Tenta-te enganar achando que estás a esconder-te dos outros mas estás realmente a esconder-te de ti próprio.

-Desde quando sabes Deba?

-Desde que chegaste fugido de casa. Eu vejo noticiários sabes?

-E porque não me denunciaste?

-Bem se não querias estar em casa quem era eu para te mandar para lá contrariado? Agora acho que já chega Seiya. Eu e o Dite vamos sempre ser teus amigos mas tens de começar a enfrentar a realidade.

Seiya então fez o que queria fazer à muito tempo, sentou-se na cama e chorou. Fê-lo pela vida que construiu e pelos amigos que iria deixar para trás. Tinha a certeza que alguém estaria no seu caminho para o ir buscar nesse preciso momento. Deixou- se então desfrutar das últimas horas que tinha aquele que havia sido durante três anos o seu porto seguro.

Cinco horas depois ouviu a campainha da porta da rua. Foi Aldebaran que atendeu com o seu ar calmo. Segundos depois bateu à porta do seu quarto e entrou. Trazia consigo Ikki e Shun. Ficou surpreso, estava a espera de Carlo. O que faziam os dois irmãos ali?

-Vamos Seiya. Está na hora.- disse Ikki.

-Ir onde?- estava cada vez mais confuso.

-O meu irmão trabalha para o Carlo,Seiya. Ele mandou-o para te vir buscar.- retrucou Shun.

-E se eu me recusar?

-Não me faças recorrer à violência.- ikki disse sério. Ele não duvidava que se fosse necessário ele a três anos Ikki ainda era o mesmo mas agora com um fato parecia ainda mais perigoso.

Levantou-se e pegou na sua mochila. Despediu-se de Aldebaran e partiram os três. Passou a viagem de regresso calado a olhar pela janela do carro.

-Desculpa Seiya- pediu Shun a certa altura.- Tenta entender, seria uma traição da minha parte para com o meu irmão se te encontrasse e não lhe dissesse nada. Afinal à três anos que ele te procura.

-Eu e toda a gente de onde esse ingrato fugiu.- olhou-o pelo espelho retrovisor- Fazes ideia do que Carlo tem sofrido a tua procura? Todas as semanas sai para um sitio diferente para voltar sempre desolado sem noticias. E o teu pai? Teve um esgotamento nervoso e teve de delegar a empresa a Camus pois já não sai do quarto para nada.

Chegaram à mansão umas horas depois. Carlo esperava-os sentado no portão principal. Tinha um ar cansado, derrotado e estava mais magro, o fato estava-lhe largo. Quando o carro parou ele levantou-se logo e abriu-lhe a porta.

Quando saiu Carlo abraçou-o e ele abraçou o amigo de volta. Percebeu o quanto teve saudades.

-Pensei que nunca mais te via miúdo.

-Desculpa fazer-te preocupar comigo. Agora estou aqui e não vou a lado nenhum. Tive saudades tuas...

-E eu tuas... Agora devias ir ver o teu pai. Ele não tem andado bem... Agora não acredita que nós te encontramos.

Encaminhou-se para a porta da mansão. Estava tudo como havia deixado quando fugiu. Bateu na porta do quarto do pai e entrou. Ele estava sentado numa cadeira perto da janela abraçado a um casaco seu que havia deixado para trás.

-Pai?- aproximou-se dele- Sou eu o Seiya pai. Voltei.

Shura olhou para ele para ele sem qualquer emoção nos olhos.

-Vai-te embora ilusão. Ainda não estou maluco ao ponto de acreditar que és real.

Seiya sentou-se na janela perto dele.

-Pai sou mesmo eu, voltei.

-Não és fruto da minha imaginação?

-Não pai.- pegou-lhe na mão para o outro sentir a pele da sua cara- Estou mesmo aqui.

Shura largou o casaco repentinamente e abraçou-se a Seiya a chorar convulsivamente. Algumas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto do rapaz.

-Desculpa pai. Não vou a lado nenhum. Vou ficar aqui contigo.

Passou o resto da tarde a conversar com o pai e com Carlo. Quando finalmente o pai adormeceu deixou o segurança a tomar conta dele e foi para o seu quarto. Á porta estava Ikki.

-Vais ficar aqui a noite toda? Eu não vou fugir sabes? Podes ir descansar, o Shun já deve estar à tua espera em casa.

-As minhas ordens são para ficar aqui a noite toda e o Shun já não vive comigo, não tenho qualquer pressa.

-Não? Porquê?

-Juntou-se à um ano com Hyoga.

-Oh ok. Bem já que aqui vais ficar queres entrar? Aí à porta vais adormecer de pé.- Anda lá- puxou-o pela mão para dentro do quarto.

Estava tudo no sitio onde havia deixado. A cama feita de lavado era a única coisa que mostrava que alguém tinha andado a cuidar do quarto ao longo do tempo de ausência.

-Senta-te eu vou só tomar um banho rápido. Como sabes a viagem foi longa.

Quando voltou embrulhado numa toalha preta felpuda ainda Ikki estava de pé a poucos passos da porta.

-Tu não descontrais nunca? Caramba.

-Não. Este é o meu trabalho, tu és o patrão e eu o empregado.

-Ok, ok.- tirou a toalha de volta da cintura para vestir os calções que usava para dormir. Não pode deixar de reparar então que o outro desviou o olhar do seu corpo nú. Sorriu.

-Então o que se passa? À três anos atrás éramos todos iguais, todos homens e tínhamos todos o mesmo material. Então porquê esse embaraço agora?- Aproximou-se dele de uma maneira sexy e tocou lhe o pescoço com a ponta dos dedos. Sentiu de imediato a pele do mais baixo se arrepiar com o seu toque. Afinal voltar para casa iria ser mais divertido do que imaginara.

Ikki deu um passo atrás colocando distância entre eles. Engoliu em seco antes de dizer.- Agradeço que não brinques com o meu trabalho.

-Não é com o teu trabalho que eu quero brincar. - sorriu para ele charmoso.

-Vou voltar para o meu posto. Com licença.- virou costas e saiu apressado.

Seiya riu. O outro era tão facilmente perturbável.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Nota da Autora:

Espero que estejam a gostar da fic... Deixem muitas reviews para deixarem os meus dedinhos contentes para digitar mais depressa..

Beijos a todos

ScorpioNoMilo


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. **

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém uma ou mais relações entre homens. Se não gosta, não critique quem escreve, apenas não leia.**

** Capitulo 4**

O dia seguinte amanheceu chuvoso. Seiya então decidiu treinar. O ginásio da casa estava equipado com todo o tipo de máquinas e apetrechos. Shura havia dado autorização para que qualquer funcionário do corpo de segurança o pudesse utilizar.

Saiu do seu quarto e deparou-se com Ikki com um ar cansado e sombras negras debaixo dos olhos.

-Não saíste mesmo daqui a noite toda?

-Bom dia. As minhas ordens eram essas e eu limitei-me a cumpri-las. Tencionas ir onde?

-Que diferença é que isso te faz?

-Bem Carlo também me disse que qualquer lado para onde te dirigires tens de mo dizer a mim primeiro.

-Isso é absurdo! Eu nem vou sair de casa. Quero lá saber.- saiu a pisar duro com Ikki atrás de si.

Entrou no ginásio e começou o seu treino, ao longo desses três anos tentou manter um perfil desconhecido então deixou o desporto e limitou-se ao ginásio. O seu corpo estava agora mais definido. Tirou a t-shirt e olhou para Ikki desafiador.

Ikki olhou para ele com pouco caso. Parecia que já se tinha preparado psicologicamente para mais ataques desse género.

-Que tal jogarmos uma partida de rugby?- disse-lhe Seiya. Agora chovia torrencialmente lá fora.

-Não.

-Humm... parece que ao longo dos anos te tornaste numa galinha. Isso é tudo medo de mim? Eu sei que estou mais forte mas tu estares com medo...

-Estou a meio de um trabalho.- replicou o outro já derrotado.

-E? A pessoa que tens de guardar sou eu certo? Nunca vais tirar os olhos de mim.

Ikki hesitou. A última vez que tinham jogado os dois tinha sido agradável, ele era um adversário á altura.

Acabou por concordar. Que mal tinha uma partida? Estaria sempre de olhos nele.

Dirigiram-se ao campo no exterior da casa. À porta Ikki despiu-se ficando só de calças, chovia muito e ele não poderia avariar o equipamento electrónico.

-Preparado?- perguntou Seiya já debaixo de chuva.

-Desde sempre.- ikki disse dando o primeiro sorriso torto que o outro alguma vez viu. Apanhando Seiya distraído a olhar aproveitou para marcar o primeiro ponto.

-Ei! Isso não é justo!

-A vida não é justa...

Após uma hora de jogo começaram a desconcentrar-se no campo. Corpos chocavam-se, molhados e enlameados, as suas roupas semi-transparentes a colarem-se à pele. De inicio chocavam-se para defender a bola um do outro depois, ao longo do tempo, começaram a demorar mais tempo no contacto corporal. Chegaram a cair, membros entrelaçados uns nos outros, a lutar pela bola no meio da lama.

Ikki acabou por perceber que não estava numa boa situação. Tanto a parte masculina do seu corpo roçou no outro rapaz que de momento se encontrava completamente excitado. Irritado com a sua falta de controle decidiu abandonar o jogo.

-Ei Ikki! Ikki!- gritou Seiya. Vendo que o outro não parava deu uma corrida para o apanhar.- Ei Ikki que se passa? O jogo estava bom, vamos continuar.

-Não, tenho de voltar ao trabalho.

-O teu trabalho sou eu.- Olhou para o rapaz confuso. Estavam a jogar bem o que lhe teria dado? Ter-se-ia apercebido da evidente excitação que tinha invadido o seu corpo quando o sentiu em cima de si? Ele esperava que não. Foi um reflexo, algo que não pode controlar. Era pedir muito visto que as suas roupas molhadas pouco escondiam. Agora no meio da chuva não estava nada a ajudar o facto de ele ser tão atraente, de ele ter um corpo escultural e de estar também de pau duro como Seiya.

Apercebendo-se de para onde o outro estava a olhar Ikki simplesmente virou costas e abandonou o posto de trabalho. Pediu a um colega que o substituísse e dirigiu-se ao banheiro privado do seu quarto na mansão. Olhou para o seu reflexo no espelho. Estava totalmente molhado, com o cabelo azulado escorrido e estava a ficar gelado. Decidiu tomar um duche quente e esquecer o que tinha acontecido. Entrou no box e ligou a água, pegou no sabonete e começou a lavar-se. E depois, aos poucos, apercebeu-se que já não estava só a lavar-se, demorando mais tempo a esfregar em alguns sítios que noutros.

Pensou em Seiya. O rapaz era mais alto que ele dez centímetros e tinha o cabelo preto curto. Todo o seu corpo definido do treino, molhado, os calções transparentes onde se podiam ver os pêlos muito escuros a adornar o seu sexo rijo. Ikki em cima dele a lutar pela bola que já nenhum dos dois fazia tensão de tirar ao outro. Já estava excitado de novo... Tocou então no seu sexo, primeiro devagar a pensar nele, depois num ritmo descontrolada ao aproximar-se do orgasmo. Estava decididamente perdido.

´««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Seiya viu o outro sair do campo como um furacão. Só poderia ter visto a sua excitação, não havia outra explicação. Mas, ele também estava excitado. Isso queria dizer que o outro estava a gostar tanto daquilo como ele? Ao perceber que ele não iria voltar saiu da chuva e tomou um banho quente.

Ao sair para comer algo já outro segurança ocupava o lugar de Ikki à porta do seu quarto. Este tinha quase o seu tamanho e devia ser um pouco mais velho que Seiya. Apresentou-se como sendo Kanon e sempre que o outro não pudesse trabalhar seria ele ou o irmão gémeo que o substituiriam.

Ao menos ele era divertido. Acompanhou-o na hora de almoço sempre com um sorriso. Conversaram sobre um pouco de tudo e acabaram ao pé da lareira a aquecer-se enquanto viam uns filmes. Já era de noite quando Kanon se despediu dele.

Passou uma hora sozinho na troca de turno. Apreciou o silêncio e a paz. Já não estava verdadeiramente sozinho desde que saiu de sua casa em Portugal à mais de vinte e quatro horas. Decidiu telefonar a Aldebaran, convidou-os a visitarem-no, espaço não faltava.

Sentiu que já não estava sozinho e decidiu desligar o telefone. Ikki estava agora com um ar descansado e encontrava-se o mais distante dele possível.

-Podes-te sentar ao pé de mim a ver este filme. Queres um cacau quente?- perguntou-lhe Seiya já sabendo o que ele ia responder.

-Não obrigado. Estou de serviço e tu também precisas do teu espaço.

Seiya suspirou.- Devíamos conversar certo? Esclarecer tudo.

-Esclarecer o quê? Por mim está tudo esclarecido, tu és o patrão eu o empregado e vai-se manter assim. Agradecia que também não ultrapassasses essa linha assim como eu nunca o vou voltar a fazer.

Aquilo aborreceu Seiya. Então ele não queria encarar o facto de estarem atraídos um pelo outro? Por ele tudo bem então.

-Ok, vou sair. Vou à discoteca. Vou-me vestir e depois podemos ir.-disse desligando a televisão.

-Está a chover.

-Isso não me faz diferença.

Meia hora depois já estavam os dois na parte traseira do carro a caminho da maior discoteca de Barcelona.

A musica estava alta e Seiya dirigiu-se logo ao bar. Pediu uma bebida bastante forte e ignorou Ikki atrás dele como um cão de guarda. Dançou na pista com quatro homens e três mulheres, mas só um lhe agradou para aquilo que queria naquela noite. Era bem mais baixo que Seiya e tinha um físico esguio mas definido. Tinha os fios loiros e os olhos verdes. Após dois ou três copos de bebida e uma hora a dançar com ele decidiu que estava na hora de algo mais.

Dirigiu-se ao banheiro com o rapaz e viu, perto do bar, Ikki colocar-se também em movimento. Acelerou o passo, entrou no banheiro e pegou no rapaz loiro ao colo. Beijou-o selvagem-mente e tocou-lhe o sexo rapidamente. Procurava sexo rápido nada mais. Quando o colocou de quatro para começar a fode-lo a porta abriu de par em par.

Como ele previu era Ikki. Primeiro parou e olhou para a cena espantado. Agora Seiya estocava o rapaz com força enquanto ele gemia alto o quanto o queria mais e mais fundo.

Olhou para Ikki, deu-lhe um sorriso e, sem fôlego, finalmente disse-lhe:

-Fazes tensão de te juntar a nós? Se não, o melhor é esperares lá fora até eu terminar para de seguida irmos para casa.- e como que para demonstrar o que dizia gemeu alto de prazer.

Ikki estava furioso. Olhou para a cena a desenrolar-se à sua frente e apeteceu-lhe arrancar Seiya dali à força, mas aquele jogo era um que podiam jogar a dois se era o que ele queria.

-Sim Sr.- respondeu-lhe e encostou-se à ombreira da porta a olhar para ele á espera que terminasse.

Seiya ficou intrigado com aquela acção. Agora sentia-se intimidado com Ikki a observar todos os seus movimentos. Tentou concentrar-se no que fazia mas parecia impossível com ele a olhar sem parar. Acabou por fingir um orgasmo que lhe soou verdadeiro o suficiente. O preservativo? Bem fingiu que lhe estava a dar um nó e deitou-o fora. O rapaz loiro logo desapareceu na multidão de novo.

Recompôs-se e olhou para o outro. Baixou a cabeça.

-Vamos?

-Sim...- aquela vingança feita de cabeça quente agora pesava-lhe na consciência. Passou todo o caminho a olhar para fora do carro e quando subiu para dormir não foi capaz de olhar o outro nos olhos.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Nota da autora: Bem aí está mais um capitulo desta fic... Espero que estejam a gostar e que deixem muitas reviews...

xoxoxox


End file.
